


Labcoat Dreams

by sebowitz



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebowitz/pseuds/sebowitz
Summary: philip ojomo decides he wants some sexy time with herman's labcoat after he left it inside their house.by the way disclaimer: i headcanon philip as a biseuxal cis man and herman as a bisexual trans man. please respect this.





	Labcoat Dreams

After a long day, Philip decided that the best thing to do was to lie down. He took off his dirty ragged clothing, dropped his weapon onto the ground, and gave an exhausted sigh onto the bed. He noticed that Herman had left his jacket on the bed. “Interesting” he thought. He remembered how much he missed him. It had been days since he last saw him; Herman and Philip had been away from each other because of their erratic work schedules. He, Herman, must've left it while rushing to work and he almost never forgot anything. 

“Herman..” he thought. It had been a while since he last.. held him. He squirmed and tried to take his mind off of him. Unconsciously, he had began to move his hand down to his groin. He remembers when he first met him; the hazy atmosphere of the entity realm and his electrifyingly dominant yet attracting attitude. He remembers  _ that _ stare that Herman gave to him, the primal frenzic, yet erotic gaze. Philip tried to recall the rest of that night but he couldn’t. He gave a frustrated sigh and rolls over to his side.

It finally catches his attention- the jacket. He timidly reached for it. He knew that it was the only thing Herman had in which he could touch at the moment. Philip knew how much Herman loved his jacket and this only fueled his lustful desire. He took a pillow from Herman’s side of the bed and slipped it under him; the jacket in his left hand and he started to lift it to his nose. He began to pant heavily, “Baby…” he said as he began to lightly grind his cock against the silky surface of the pillow. Philip remembered the moment when they first made love right in this bed. It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon and the two just got off of a 16 hour shift doing trials.

Philip longed for Herman and his actions showed. At this point hours had past since the man started his promiscuous endeavors. He kept moaning and let his aching and slick dick fuck against the cool texture of the pillow. The coolness made it perfect for Philip to have his continuous erection. He looked down, tears in his eyes, and immediately became embarrassed. “Look at me.. I'm such a goddamn mess” he said. “But… I might as well finish what I started” which made him finally touch his own thick, slick and tender cock. The head glistened in the moonlight and was covered in his own precum.

He wrapped Herman’s lab coat around his cock. The cool feeling along with the lingering aroma of Herman made him even more overcome with ravenous desire. It felt like he was  _ actually _ inside of him. Herman always was a little cold and his cologne. “Oh his cologne…” Philip thought and immediately he yelped a helpless moan. His hands moved faster as he thought more of his tight cunt. Herman always got _ so wet _ so easily. All Philip had to do was whisper in his ear and Herman would practically be begging for him to fuck him like the slut that he was. His hips thrusted as his life depended on it; the more Philip imagined Herman riding him so cutely with his hands as he covered his face while he tried so hard to not moan and drool, the more Philip was almost ready to cum.

Philip couldn't take it anymore. His breathing became erratic, he grunted “fuck!” and with one final push he came all over of Herman’s coat. He saw all of the cum he gotten all over his coat and sighed. He doubt Herman would appreciate a coat full of his horny juice all over it and he annoyedly grunted and got up to throw it in the washer.


End file.
